


Pegged Him Right

by joltik



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Gon, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joltik/pseuds/joltik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's certain things that Gon, anatomically, can't do. Like he's ever let that stop him before, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pegged Him Right

**Author's Note:**

> is it even called pegging if the person with the strap-on is trans? idk.
> 
> this is like pure porn. i'm a little sorry but less sorry than i should be. it's also partly dave's fault for encouraging me so it's dedicated to him i guess.
> 
> oh uh!! i don't really go into detail about it in the fic but they are aged up. how aged up is up to you based on your own preference but definitely older teens at least because i'm really not very comfortable with it if they are younger than that.

Gon flops down on the couch, bored. There's probably still a while before Killua gets back, and he's never been very good at being patient when he's bored. He pulls out his cell phone and sends a couple of texts to Killua - "miss u" and "have a suprise for u when ur home ;)" (he's careful to make sure they actually go to Killua this time, since Leorio was pretty pissed the last time he sent him a sext by accident...this one is relatively innocent but it never hurts to be careful) - before eyeing the bag on the table in front of him.

The employees at the store he went to had been really helpful, even if they had made some...assumptions about who the harness was for. The store had gone very, very quiet for a moment after he explained, but they recovered admirably. It was a good thing, too - he and Killua had talked about this a little, but actually looking all the different options the store had for what he was looking for and taking in all the things he needed to consider was a little daunting. Maybe it would've been better if he'd waited to go with Killua, but the idea of surprising him with it was a real turn on, and the employees' advice was probably the next best thing for that.

If he is going to surprise Killua, though, he should probably familiarize himself with it first. The employees gave him a general idea of how it works, but he's always done better when he's been able to practice things like this with his own hands, plus it'd be good to get a feel for how to use it and what it feels like to use it first. He gently dumps the contents of the bag onto the table before picking up the box containing his new harness first.

The harness itself is easy enough to figure out. He ended up opting for one of the ones that's designed like a pair of underwear, since it seemed the most natural to him. Plus, one of the employees who was more familiar with trans stuff said people sometimes used it for packing, once she knew who he was buying it for. He doesn't feel the need to pack very often, but it still seemed like a useful thing to have. It's easy enough to figure out how to put it on, and it's actually kind of comfortable, like underwear or maybe a swimsuit...he could even see himself wearing it like normal underwear, sometimes. Probably not on his period, though, not considering how much it cost. The employees told him about the little pocket inside for a vibrator, and he finds it easily enough but leaves it alone for the moment.

Figuring out how to attach the dildo is a little trickier. The employees had explained the gist of it, and he knows the one they recommended is supposed to fit, but it still takes a bit of fumbling and guessing before he manages to get it attached. Doing a few test thrusts with it feels kind of silly but kind of right at the same time, although it flops around a little at first and he has to adjust it again before he gets the hang of it. There's something nice about looking down and seeing it there, even though it doesn't bear much resemblance to the real thing. Overall he's at peace, mostly, with what he has - externally, anyway - but this is...closer to what he'd prefer. Ideally, anyway.

Experimentally, he tries tugging on it, trying to replicate what he's seen and done with Killua. It doesn't...feel like the real thing, obviously, since it doesn't contain nerve endings, but it's kind of nice. The base brushes against him a little when he moves. Against his clit. It's nice. It'll feel even nicer when he uses the vibrator with it, probably.

He grabs the small bottle of lube he'd bought (they already had some, but it can't hurt to get more), uncaps it, squeezes some on. Closes his eyes.

The door opens.

"Uh," Killua says.

"Hey," Gon says, a little sheepish, maybe. At being caught, but not for doing it.

"...Hey." Killua closes the door behind him, clearly still kind of shocked. "You bought..."

"Yeah. You didn't see my texts, did you?"

Killua shakes his head. "I was already on my way. Holy shit, though," he says, sitting on the couch next to Gon, apparently torn between staring and trying to look away.

"I thought it'd be a nice surprise."

"Well, I mean...it's not like I can disagree, I guess."

Killua's ears are a little pink. Gon thinks it's very cute. "Hey, Killua, do you want to..."

"...Sure." His tone is casual, but his body language is anything but.

"How do you think we should..."

"Scooch up to the edge of the couch. Yeah, like that." Killua kneels in front of him, between his legs, and takes the dildo in his mouth. He makes a face at first when he tastes the lube, but it's not long before he's looking up at Gon with eyes hazy with lust as he sucks away. Even though Gon can't feel it directly, it might, he thinks, be the hottest thing he's ever experienced. Definitely the hottest he's ever seen. Then Killua's rubbing his fingers against the base of the dildo and Gon's clit while continuing to move his mouth against the tip and it doesn't take long after that for Gon to come.

"Good?" Killua says with lidded eyes.

"Yeah." It takes a few seconds for Gon to catch his breath. "Bed?"

"Yeah."

* * *

By the time they reach the bed, Killua's mostly naked. Gon chooses to stay as he is - he already removed his sports bra (all he usually bothers with as far as binding since he's not particularly busty anyway) when he got home, and he doesn't really feel like taking his shirt off, plus all he has on bottom is stuff that's kind of important for this.

"Do you want me to put it in? Or do you wanna wait and do it another time?"

"This time's fine...I want it."

"Hmm...I wanna try something else first, though," he says before gently thrusting his hips against Killua's. Killua's underwear is in the way of direct contact between the dildo and his dick, but Killua hisses anyway, which makes Gon smile. "Do you like that? Killua."

"Yeah. Fuck."

 Gon just rocks against him for a while, one hand holding Killua's dick in place (although his underwear helps for that) and the other bracing him against Killua's hip. It's nice. It would be better with the real thing, he thinks, and with nen it's probably possible - someone could probably construct something that looks and works pretty similar to the real thing. But for now...for now this is enough. Taking in Killua's heavy breathing, his soft sounds. "This is...this is probably enough, even without the other thing."

"M-mm. Yeah. But I still...I still wa-a _a_ nt the other thing too."

"Yeah. Okay." Gon wants...everything, with Killua. This, and the other thing, and anything they could possibly do, really. Once, at least. He could never be totally satisfied, not enough that he couldn't still do more. He's always been selfish that way. "A little more, though."

When Gon lets up and pulls Killua's underwear down, finally, he can feel his dick damp with precome. He grabs the lube, pours some into his hands. Gon rolls it in his hands a little to warm it up before brushing a finger against Killua's entrance. "Let me know if anything hurts, okay?"

"Yeah."

The first finger goes in without too much difficulty. They've played around like this before, tried a lot of different things while trying to figure out what they like and what works for them. He still goes slowly, gently, careful not to hurt Killua. "Is this okay?"

"You can do...more than that, you know. I'm not gonna break."

"Yeah..." He still goes very gradually, though, slowly adding a second finger. "Good?" he says with a sly grin just before curling his fingers, knowing from experience where to aim.

"Yeah...fffuck."

As Gon slowly increases the pressure and force behind his movements, Killua moves more and more into them, against them. Gon takes in the heaviness of Killua's breath, the increasing frequency and decreasing composure of his soft sounds and moans. He could get addicted to this, probably.

"That's...enough, I think. That's--enough--" Killua pants out, eventually.

"Should I stop?"

" _No._ I mean...I think--I'm ready. For..."

It would be hard to say no faced with the look in Killua's eyes, the faint pinkness across his face and neck, the sound in his voice. Still, he has to make sure. "You want me to put it in."

"Yes. _God_."

"Yeah. Yeah... Oh shoot, I almost forgot," Gon says, getting up. "The--the people at the store. They recommended something--a vibrator, to put in. The thing, you know. So it's better for me."

"Yeah. Good idea..." Killua says, slowly regaining his breath.

The pocket for the vibrator is nicely placed. It's a small vibrator with only one setting, but it's near his clit and it feels nice. "Okay, I'm gonna..." he says, lubing up the dildo.

"Do it."

Pressing into Killua is...it's nice. He starts off fairly slow and shallow, repositioning a few times to try and get a better angle. It's a little trickier with the toy than with his fingers, but he gets it before long. When he thrusts, it makes the base of the dildo, the vibrator, it all presses against him, and it feels--really good. He probably isn't going to last very long, but that's. That's okay.

He doesn't think Killua's going to last very long, either.

It's awkward, kissing Killua from this position. The height difference makes it hard to angle that way, but he does it anyway, while his hand reaches for Killua's cock. "Mm, Killua."

"Fuck...Gon..."

Steadily, Gon increases the pace of his thrusts, rolling his hips against him, into Killua. He could definitely...this is...really good. The buzzing feeling of the vibrator's not that strong but it feels so good against him. "Killua...I l-love you, Killua."

"M-mm. Yeah...me too...Gon." Killua's still shy, sometimes, about saying things like that. They've been dating for a while, now, and he's gotten better about it, but he still gets shy about it occasionally. So even something like this is enough for Gon. He's trying, Killua is, and it makes him really happy. "'m close. Fuck."

"Mm, me too." 

If Killua sucking on the dildo earlier wasn't the hottest thing he's ever seen, this is, the way Killua's coming undone, rocking back into his thrusts, hearing the heaviness of his breaths, seeing his face screwed up in pleasure. "Gonna..."

"Yeah. Do it--Killua..." Gon keeps thrusting as Killua comes, watching it shoot out across Killua's stomach. He looks...Killua looks like he feels really good, Gon thinks. He follows, soon after.

It takes a little while for them to come down after that. "That was...that was a good surprise. Right, Killua?"

"...yeah. Yeah, it really was."


End file.
